Interactive displays have become increasingly popular in devices such as televisions, computers, cameras, smartphones, and the like. Interactive displays allow users to interact with such devices, for example, by providing input on a display surface using a pen, finger, stylus, or other devices. Accordingly, the responsiveness of an interactive display to user input can dramatically impact the user's experience with a device that incorporates an interactive display.